Running With Lust
by switchfood
Summary: What happens when Austin comes back from a run, a little too excited? Ally helps release his hormones!  Aussly/Sex


I don't own Austin OR Ally.

His neck beamed with sweat. His pants screamed fatigue as Austin Moon entered the music store, exhausted from a 2 mile run.

"How was it?" asked Ally. She stared him down. He looked so hot in the white tight muscle shirt, showing off his abs and his poking out nipples. Austin's hairless, clean legs shone beneath his blue gym shorts, loose enough to almost make out an outline of his manhood kept locked away.

"Long... how's the store?" replied Austin. While her father had been away, Ally had maintained the music store almost all of the time. Stressed as she was, Austin tried to head over to keep her company whenever he could. Besides, she had a nice butt, which was also a bonus. He couldn't stare for too long, though, because then his banana would *really* begin to show. Austin knew that girls could sometimes make out the 9-incher (while hard) while he ran, and he liked it that way. It made him feel bad to tease some of these girls...give 'em a taste of the Austin. Sure, like any guy, he'd jack off...constantly...but Austin's virginity was still kept inside him, along with his cock.

Just then, a girl walked into the store. She was about 5'7", slim, with nice boobs. While picking up a dropped CD, she bent over, and Austin could almost see her nipples. Being a hormonal teenage boy, his dick immidiatly sprang up.

The girl checked out and left, and Austin was left awkwardly hiding behind the counter with a hard-on. Ally began to close up the store for the night as she called for him.

"Austin, could you come over here," Ally shouted, "I need some help cleaning up."

"Sure thing, Als." Austin said as he internally panicked. After a few seconds of thought, he realized he didn't have much choice, and began to walk over to Ally.

"OMIGOSH" Ally thought to herself as Austin made his way over. Here he was, the man of her fantasies, alone in the store, with her. He was sporting a tight muscle shirt + gym shorts...and a boner.

"Ally? Hello? Earth to Ally?" Austin waved in front of her face.

"What? huh?" Ally responded. She was lost in devising ways to get his pants off...

"Whaddo you need help on?" Austin responded, confused.

"Um...umm..." Ally stammered. Suddenly, a muster of courage began to gather within her, and she said it: "Didn't I already tell you, Austin? There's no drumming in the store. So get that drum stick out of your shorts."

Austin's head began to spin. Was that...did she...was she talking about my...? And suddenly the one dominant male thought hit him: She wants me.

He pushed her forcefully against the wall as he pressed his body against hers. Caught by surprise, Ally stood motionless in shock for a few seconds, until joining in. Their mouths made hot, lustful magic as Austin's Stick pressed up against Ally's hole, and their bodies lined up perfectly so that no space was left in between. She ran her hands up and down his muscular back as he squeezed her butt. At this point, Ally was almost dripping, and Austin could feel his cock oozong pre-cum from within his shorts.

Ally reached down and pulled off the elastic waistband of his blue shorts, revealing Austin's checkered boxers. A large, 9 inch dick could be seen clearly from the underwear, and the garments were already wet. Ally could feel her shirt lifting over her head as she stood in her bra. They both paused before madly kissing again, and Ally leaned over and pulled off Austin's tight shirt.

"You little slut (; " Austin whispered as Ally giggled. His perfectly toned chest was hairless and smooth. His abs were beautifully sculpted and his nipples stuck out at her mouth. Ally lowered her head and began to leave kisses on them, slowly making her way down to his bellybutton. Austin's dick began throbbing from the hardness as her mouth moved closer.

When she had reached the rim of his boxers, Ally looked up to see a nodding and approving Austin. Funny how they had only said a few words this entire time. Ally reached her hands to the waistline, and slowly pulled down, revealing the giant within.

"So THIS is what I've seen everyday you run!" Ally said as she stared. 9 inches of hard beauty ran from up from Austin's pelvic region. A small amount of pubic hair made its way around his ball sac. Ally moved her hand up and down his shaft, as Austin rolled his head back and moaned in pleasure. She stuck most of the cock in her mouth and slowly began pumping back and forth.

Horny & hard, Austin yelled "I'M GONNA CUM!" into Ally's ear as he shot his warm load into her mouth. His balls were being played with as his dick was throbbing around her toungue. Ally swallowed all of his cum.

"That...was...amazing." Austin whispered.

Ally figured they would be doing this again sometime.


End file.
